This invention relates to a shuttle wheel toy of which the wheel can be rolled and shuttled manually on a pair of virtually parallel U-shaped rails, and more particularly, a shuttle wheel toy wherein the shuttle wheel can be lighted with an electric light while it rotates.
Heretofore, there has been a toy of the structure in which basal parts of a pair of virtually parallel U-shaped rails are planted in an end of a grip and a shuttle wheel equipped with a magnetic shaft is mounted on the rails, and which is played with by letting the shuttle wheel roll to run on the rails, back and forth.
With the conventional shuttle wheel toy, the motion allowed of its shuttle wheel is too simple to sufficiently please the player, and in addition, this toy is little attractive visually in that it is poor in visual changes; consequently, the disadvantage is that this toy will soon lose interests of children who have learned how to play with it.